Blooper
Blooper is a infamous enemy creature that originates from the Mario Series. It normally appeared in underwater areas but can now float in the air too. Character Description Originally called Bloobers, the Bloopers have been in the Mario series ever since Super Mario Bros. They normally appeared in underwater areas and proved a nuisance to Mario due to their swimming pattern which proves to be annoying at times. Ever since their debut, the Bloopers have become a famous enemy from the Mario series appearing in racing games, sport games and even a party game. Other than their swimming abilities, they are sometimes shown to be able to shoot ink amongst other abilities. In Super Smash Bros IV Blooper appears as an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros IV coming to its third playable appearance. He is one of the balanced characters in the game but he's a little speedy. He uses various water attacks along with inky powers, electricity and even using creatures of the sea. His Neutral Special is Blooper squirting ink forward. His Forward Special is Blooper corkscrewing forward with his head. His Up Special is Blooper jumping up with a stream of bubbles following him similar to how Bloopers do in New Super Mario Bros. games. His Down Special is Blooper embedding himself on the ground and start spinning around similar to the Sea Pipe Statue's Blooper. His in-game description here. BLOOPER Blooper comes to the screen while blurring it with ink! Blooper makes his third playable appearance here and is ready to kick butt! Sea creature style! Attributes Blooper is one of the balanced characters. He is light but not as light as Jigglypuff but he floats down gently despite this. He's also a little more faster than the other balanced characters. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Blooper simply hits with his small tentacle hands and finishes with a headbutt. *Forward Tilt: Blooper spins forward. *Up Tilt: Blooper does a small headbutt. *Down Tilt: Blooper slams his tentacle hands forward. *Dash Attack: Blooper performs a small corkscrew. *Forward Smash: Blooper spins at high speeds forward. *Up Smash: Blooper spins at high speeds and elevates a little up. *Down Smash: Blooper slams the ground creating a small electric ring around him. *Neutral Air: Blooper does a loop with his body. *Forward Air: Blooper somehow grabs two small urchins and punches them down for a meteor smash. *Back Air: Blooper extends his "feet" tentacles. *Up Air: Blooper "swims" upwards and hits with his head. *Down Air: Blooper takes out a Cheep-Cheep and gets on it similar to a horse and crashes down, bouncing for a bit if he touches the ground. *Pummel: Blooper shocks the opponent. *Forward Throw: Blooper spins into the opponent and ends with a shocking spin that sends the opponent a bit far. *Back Throw: Blooper goes forward to where the opponent is facing and squirts ink at him or her. *Up Throw: Blooper summons a water spout from under the opponent. *Down Throw: Blooper steps back as a Big Urchin falls down on the opponent. *Floor (back): Blooper slides backwards while damaging anyone in his way. *Floor (front): Blooper gets up and spins. *Edge (<100%): Blooper quickly rams forward. *Edge (100%+): Blooper slams his "feet" tentacles forward. *Neutral Special: Blooper shoots black ink forward. This attack turns opponent's face black or sometimes the clothes. If the characters are CPUs, they start moving erratically or attack the air. *Forward Special: Blooper corkscrews forward with his body. He can be directed up or down similar to Meta Knight's forward special. *Up Special: Blooper jumps up while leaving a stream of bubbles similar to Bloopers in the New Super Mario Bros. games. The bubbles can hurt characters if they are touched. *Down Special: Blooper embeds himself on the ground and starts spinning around similar to a attack performed by the Sea Pipe Statue's Blooper from M&L: BiS. One of Blooper's most powerful attacks. *Final Smash: Blooper grows large and his lower body is changed into a whirlpool that pulls other characters in for damage that is coupled with Urchins, Cheep-Cheeps and Fishbones which are caught on the whirlpool too. Once it ends, Blooper jumps on the whirlpool, destroying it and sending players off. Any lucky players that were not caught by the whirlpool may be hit by the fish enemies Blooper throws after the Final Smash. Taunts *Blooper does one of his sounds and floats a bit. *Blooper floats back and forth in a happy manner. *Blooper spins for a bit and stops but starts spinning again. On-Screen Appearance *A pipe appears and Blooper is shot out of it. Cheer *Bloo-Per! Bloo-Per! Bloo-Per! Bloo-Per! Victory Poses *Blooper spins around slowly and then stops once the spin is done. *Blooper leaves the screen and covers it with ink. *A small body of water is in the area, Blooper jumps out of it quickly. Event Matches *Event 26: Koopa Troop: Mario against Blooper, Chain Chomp and Wiggler. *Event 12: Underwater Chaos: Beat two Bloopers with Luigi on a Underwater stage. *Event 30: Newcomers: Beat the newcomers to the Smash series. Role in Story Mode Blooper appears as a "spirit guide" in the Ocean level to Mario, Luigi, Link and Kirby. He follows the four across the ocean and guides them through it, showing it's most finest possessions and even showing them a shrine dedicated to a fearless Water god. But before he could finish this, Bowser and his Koopa Gang attack the ocean and the gang has to defeat Gooper Blooper. Once he was defeated, the Koopa Troop retreats and Blooper continues with his story but decides to join in on the Mario gang once he finishes. He becomes a valuable ally to the heroes and follows them all the way through the levels. Costumes *White Blooper: Normal appearance of Blooper. *Dry Blooper: Blooper appearing similar to a Dry Blooper. *Yellow Blooper: Blooper in a yellow color. *Blue Blooper: Blooper looking like a Bubble Blooper. *Red Blooper: Blooper in a red color. Trophy Information A squid-like enemy that appeared in underwater areas, Blooper had always been a fan favorite from the Mario series. Appearing on beach areas, party games, racing games and even a sport game! It has the ability to shoot ink and use it as an escape plan. To this day, Blooper will always be a Mario Enemy exclusive. *Super Mario Bros *Mario Super Sluggers Gallery Blooper~MK7.jpg|Normal Blooper Dried Blooper.jpg|Dried Blooper Bubble Blooper.jpg|Blue Blooper Trivia *Despite being an aquatic enemy, Blooper can drown if left in the water for too long. *Blooper is the second character that can float, first being Metroid. Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Mario Series Category:Characters